Oro y Rubís
by AirI'am
Summary: No existen las casualidades, o por lo menos Kougyoku y Alibaba dejaron de creer en ellas porque resultaba obvio que el Destino los quería juntos. Solomon en serio tenía que aburrirse en el Flujo del Rukh para estar de Shipper. Serie de One-shots y Drables Alikou.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Narración.

—Diálogo.

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** No existen las casualidades, o por lo menos Kougyoku y Alibaba dejaron de creer en ellas porque resultaba obvio que el Destino los quería juntos. Solomon tenía que aburrirse en el Flujo del Rukh para estar de Shipper. Serie de One-shots y Drables Alikou.

* * *

 **Golden Eyes**

* * *

Todo comenzó con una simple pregunta.

―Ne, Koubun. ¿Crees que los ojos de Alibaba-chan son como el ámbar, el topacio o como un ópalo de fuego?

Kougyoku no estaba segura de en qué momento pasó de mentalizarse para hablar con su hermano mayor y convencerlo de no entrar en guerra con Sindria a pensar en los ojos de Alibaba, pero realmente no le interesaba indagar demasiado en ello. No lo consideraba como algo extraño, ni fuera de lugar. Ella de hecho creía que era bastante común. Él era su primer amigo, después de todo. Era normal que pensara demasiado en el Príncipe últimamente.

Ka Koubun no era tan ingenuo, sin embargo.

Exactamente por eso su consejero se exaltó ante semejante cuestión. Estaba formulada inocentemente, y el propio Koubun sabía que la Octava Princesa Imperial era tan pura que él incluso podía sentirse mal a veces ―y sólo a veces― por utilizarla en sus truculentos planes para escalar de posición, pero dicha pregunta bastó para disparar todas las alarmas en su cabeza.

Medio año atrás habría sido diferente. Entonces, Alibaba Saluja tenía un nombre relevante. Él pudo ser el rey de Balbadd, por lo que habría contraído nupcias con Ren Kougyoku.

Pero el chico no era un rey, ni Kougyoku era su esposa. Él ahora era un forastero exiliado en Sindria y la monarquía en Balbadd ya no existía. Alibaba Saluja ya no era nadie.

No obstante, ese Don Nadie ahora era una amenaza.

El Contenedor Domestico de Vinea no había pensado que su princesa le echaría una segunda mirada, pero demostró estar equivocado cuando ella felizmente le comentó cómo éste le enseñó a hacer una ―vulgar, en su opinión― corona de flores. Él debió haberla regañado, corregido diciéndole que esas actividades no eran dignas de una princesa. Pero Koubun se ablandó en ese momento, viendo la genuina alegría en el rostro usualmente disfrazado con una máscara que ocultaba dolor y una profunda depresión, y en ese instante decidió que no sería tan catastrófico si consentía ese capricho.

Tal error ahora le pasaba factura.

De alguna manera, y él realmente no quería reflexionar _por qué_ , ellos se habían vuelto cercanos. Terriblemente cercanos. Y esa simple e inocente cuestión le hizo tremendamente obvio el camino que iba a tomar ese acercamiento en el futuro.

Ka Koubun tenía que evitar a toda costa que eso pasara. Más importante, él tenía que evitar que la propia Princesa y los Príncipes ―sobre todo estos últimos― se dieran por enterados.

―H-Himegimi ―carraspeó, intentando parecer casual―. ¿Exactamente a qué se debe esa pregunta?

Kougyoku no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, ambos lo sabían. Pero el hecho de que Koubun aparentemente fuese la primera persona que depositó fe en ella siempre la había hecho dócil, lo que permitía al hombre tomar ciertas libertades. Ningún otro miembro de la Familia Imperial sería tan accesible.

―Mhn ―ella meditó en silencio―. Los ojos de Sinbad-sama eran como la miel. Los ojos de Kouen-nii-san son como la hiel. Los ojos de Judal-chan como la sangre. Y los ojos de Hakuryuu-chan son como el cielo y el brillo del acero.

Las respuestas de Kougyoku solamente generaban más incógnitas en su Consejero. No le extrañaba tanta atención para el Rey de los Siete Mares, tampoco para el Primer Príncipe ya que bien conocida era la admiración de la princesa por él. La mención del Oráculo y el Cuarto Príncipe lo perturbó, sin embargo. Pues aunque se trataban personajes definitivamente influyentes, y ambos tenían una razón _lógica_ y perfectamente justificable para aparecer en la lista, no eran ni remotamente lo que él consideraba buena compañía.

Sobre el por qué, no era realmente difícil: Judal era un mocoso malcriado, molesto, irrespetuoso y para nada a la altura de sus títulos; Hakuryuu era hijo del Primer Emperador, el sobreviviente de la tragedia, alguien a quienes los susurros indiscretos jamás dejarían en paz.

―Yo sé exactamente con qué comparar los ojos de cada uno de ellos ―siguió diciendo la Princesa, sin notar el semblante contrariado de Koubun―. Pero no puedo hallar nada que me guste lo suficiente para Alibaba-chan. Quiero decir, hay tantas cosas bonitas que me recuerdan a sus ojos…

El hombre trató de no chillar horrorizado.

―Himegimi ―no supo en qué momento encontró su voz, ni cuando sujetó a la muchacha por los hombros―. Por favor, deténgase ―casi suplicó. No, de hecho, él estaba suplicando―. Estos comentarios no son nada adecuados para una señorita de su posición.

Ella parpadeó.

―¿Por qué?

―No es adecuado ―repitió, respondiendo realmente sin responder.

Naturalmente Kougyoku no entendió a lo que se refería, pero de todas maneras asintió de forma reticente. Koubun siempre le había dicho la verdad (o eso creía ella). Y si él decía que no era adecuado, entonces no lo era.

Eso no quería decir que ella dejaría de pensar que los ojos de Alibaba eran bonitos. Ni impediría que ella siguiera recordando a detalle el momento en que le tendió su mano, con una sonrisa que opacaba al sol que se ocultaba. Tampoco olvidaría el inusual aleteo en su corazón cuando se vio reflejada en esos ojos, brillantes como dos gemas.

Días más tarde, en Rakushou, Kougyoku hallaría su respuesta cuando se viera reflejada fugazmente en el Contenedor Metálico de Vinea: los ojos de Alibaba-chan eran como el oro. Algo tan común, pero valioso. Algo que podía moldearse en tantas cosas. Algo de trascendencia, cuyo valor no puede ser menospreciado.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Pues intentaba escribir** _ **lo que sea,**_ **pero la musa salió con Alikou independiente y no con inspiración para mis continuaciones. So, aquí está. De cualquier forma hace falta Alikou en el fandom y ya me lo han dicho, así que no creo que se quejen.**

 **Chaito.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Narración.

—Diálogo.

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** No existen las casualidades, o por lo menos Kougyoku y Alibaba dejaron de creer en ellas porque resultaba obvio que el Destino los quería juntos. Solomon tenía que aburrirse en el Flujo del Rukh para estar de Shipper. Serie de One-shots y Drables Alikou.

* * *

 **Dreams**

* * *

Los sueños son un arma de doble filo, y Alibaba lo sabe mejor que nadie.

A veces, cuando no es atormentado con pesadillas sobre la catástrofe de Balbadd, Alibaba tiene buenos sueños. Sueños donde Balbadd recupera su vieja gloria. Sueños donde Aladdín, Morgiana y Kassim lo acompañan en aventuras alrededor del mundo. Sueños donde Hakuryuu no cae bajo la ilusión de Madaura, ni se vuelve un ser obsesionado con la venganza. Sueños donde los cinco son felices.

Después estaban los sueños autodestructivos, esos sueños que encarnaban sus deseos más profundos e imposibles. Jugando con él, haciéndolo anhelar líneas de tiempo y sucesos que no pueden ser en el mundo real.

Líneas de tiempo donde Hakuryuu y Kougyoku no son de la Familia Imperial de Kou. Donde los hermanos de Hakuryuu están vivos y Gyokuen no es una bruja homicida. Donde Kougyoku crece cerca de sus hermanos y primos, y su madre no es una prostituta. Donde ambos tienen lo que no pudieron.

Líneas de tiempo en las que ellos también viajarían con su grupo, en el cual por supuesto Kassim y Mariam están incluidos. Hakuryuu sería un torpe pero noble guerrero, Kougyoku una doncella tímida que sacaría coraje y determinación en los momentos menos esperados. Mariam velaría preocupada por Kougyoku y Morgiana, y continuamente estaría a la caza de oportunidades para ayudar a integrarlas. Ellas tres serían muy buenas amigas con el tiempo. Por otra parte, Aladdín le tomaría el gusto a Hakuryuu tan rápido como es habitual para él encariñarse con los demás. Kassim sería un poco más esquivo y negaría que ambos tuviesen algo que ver, hasta que la situación lo obligara a reconocer que eran amigos.

Ellos estarían un tiempo en Sindria, pero Alibaba no estaría medio año deprimido y disfrutaría más de su estadía en el país del sur.

Él entrenaría con Hakuryuu, también soportaría sus burlas y las de Kassim; pero Alibaba se vengaría de ambos diciendo que Hakuryuu era un lady-killer, a pesar de que sólo Mariam estaba enamorada de él y Morgiana no le hacía caso en el sentido romántico (lo que sería suficiente para que Kassim se ensañara con Hakuryuu y lo dejaran en paz).

Mariam se lamentaría en voz alta la incapacidad de Alibaba para encontrar una novia, con Pisti añadiendo con fingido pesar un «Y eso que estás pasable». Mariam reflexionaría acerca de que él ya no iba a los clubs tanto como solía hacer, ya que Kassim se quejaba de ello prácticamente todos los días a pesar de que tenía a Aladdín para hacerle compañía. Alibaba se avergonzaría y se defendería entre balbuceos. Luego, místicamente, ambas llegarían a la conclusión de que él tenía a alguien en la mira.

Las bestias del sur arribarían en la costa, su Maestro haría una impresionante demostración de su habilidad derrotando al monstruo y Sinbad anunciaría un Mahrajan para esa noche. Morgiana, Mariam y Kougyoku serían arrastradas por las demás doncellas y se les daría un papel relativamente pequeño que cumplir. La primera tendría sus ropas de bailarina. Su hermana del alma tendría un vestido de gasa amarillo en el que se pavonearía orgullosa, a pesar de que sólo enseñaba sus brazos y la pierna derecha. Kougyoku sería la más recatada de las tres, con un vestido similar al de Mariam pero sin aberturas.

Su vestido sería rosa, tal vez verde o quizá azul. Es probable que usara esos colores durante la temporada. Estaría decorado con flores como cinturón y acompañado con brazaletes y tobilleras de oro. Kougyoku tendría su cabello peinado en dos bonitas coletas bajas, en las que Alibaba trenzaría más flores.

Morgiana bailaría al ritmo de la música del festival, ellos la vitorearían y exclamarían elogios a su amiga. Hakuryuu pasaría toda la noche intentando expresar torpemente los sentimientos que tuvo durante la danza de la Fanalis, mientras lidiaba con una Mariam dispuesta a dar guerra ―alentada por Pisti y Yamuraiha―, quien se sentaría en su regazo cada vez que él estuviera desprevenido. Kassim estaría irritado y Aladdín se esmeraría haciendo tonterías para calmar su humor, entonces ambos serían abordados por un montón de chicas y se olvidarían de lo que estaban haciendo.

Kougyoku se quedaría al margen, conteniendo una risa. Alibaba la abordaría de repente, sacándole un susto y llevándose un regaño con fingida molestia de su parte. Luego él propondría que se retiraran a los jardines del palacio y ella aceptaría con una sonrisa.

Al pie de la fuente que vio nacer su amistad en otro mundo, ellos conversarían sobre todo y nada. Estrellas. Sus familias. El futuro. Sus amigos.

Alibaba ofrecería su mano y ella la tomaría, los dos bailarían arrullados por la caída del agua y los sonidos ahogados del festival en la lejanía. El horizonte repleto de luces y el cielo estrellado crearían un contraste perfecto. Entonces Alibaba haría algo estúpido, muy estúpido, pero de lo que honestamente no se arrepentiría. La besaría.

Porque en esa línea de tiempo ellos no estarían tan lejos el uno del otro, ni tendrían que soportar que el truculento destino siempre los encontrara para después alejarlos. Porque Alibaba tiene la oportunidad de confesarse e incluso proponerse por voluntad propia, en lugar de seguir los chantajes de Kouen. Porque él puede luchar por aquello que ama.

Es por esto que, cuando no tiene pesadillas, Alibaba despierta con un sabor agridulce en su interior. Suspira dolorosamente, preocupando a sus amigos, que insisten en saber lo que está mal con él. Pero él nunca les dice.

Y Aladdín decide dejar de insistir cuando ve el Rukh alrededor de Alibaba, cambiando del oro vibrante por un plateado tenue y melancólico. Como esa luna que vio juntarse a dos amantes, en una realidad hermosa pero efímera, que sólo existe en los sueños de su rey.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **AL FIN LO PUDE SUBIR. Dios, este escrito lleva tres días en mi computadora. ¿Por qué no lo había subido antes, entonces? Porque una corriente de alto voltaje echó a perder mi modem y mi router y estuve todo este tiempo sin internet.**

 **FUE HORRIBLE.**

 **Imaginen cuánto sufrí mientras tenía esto guardado y no podía subirlo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Narración.

—Diálogo.

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** No existen las casualidades, o por lo menos Kougyoku y Alibaba dejaron de creer en ellas porque resultaba obvio que el Destino los quería juntos. Solomon tenía que aburrirse en el Flujo del Rukh para estar de Shipper. Serie de One-shots y Drables Alikou.

* * *

 **Reencuentro (Parte 1) ― Unnamed Feelings**

* * *

Cuando se reencuentran, es ella la que impone distancia entre ambos.

Kougyoku es una Emperadora ahora, eso significa que no puede tener una relación tan estrecha con un hombre que no sea un hermano u esposo, incluso si ese hombre era Alibaba Saluja. Quien, dicho sea de paso, estuvo de candidato a conyugue suyo dos veces.

Por eso están instalados en extremos opuestos de la habitación al comienzo de su audiencia privada. A pesar de que ella agoniza por abrazarlo, llorar y gritarle por ser un idiota y haber muerto. A pesar de que están solos y nadie realmente los observa.

Kougyoku simplemente desea ser firme en su resolución.

Pero ella falla cuando él sale provocándola con un tonto comentario de antaño. Debido a esto no puede mantener sus defensas arriba con el rubio, así como tampoco puede gritarle a por ser un idiota (que lo es). Al poco tiempo, Alibaba se encuentra delante, cerca, en una butaca, contándole todo tipo de anécdotas sobre cosas que ocurrieron en su tiempo ausente. Y ella está haciendo todo tipo de expresiones infantiles, sin poder evitar las risas mientras escucha la inutilidad de Judal con pelos y señales.

Sus sentimientos finalmente superan el deber.

El corazón de Kougyoku se contrae en su pecho, fuerte. El sentimiento es inversamente proporcional a la pequeña sonrisa que aflora como ella recuerda lo mucho que extrañó y lloró a Alibaba, lo mucho que ella se divirtió y divierte a su lado.

Ella no dejó de llorar su muerte hasta éste día. No sabe qué es lo que le impide abrazarlo en ese instante, sabiendo que es lo que más desea hacer. ¿Es la escasa mesura que, por el bien de su gente, se ha obligado a mantener? ¿Es el hecho de que no le ha contado toda la verdad? ¿El que aún no tocaran el tema de la deuda con el bastardo de Sinbad y lo que le hizo?

 _¿O es porque incluso un abrazo no parece suficiente?_

―Estar muerto es un fastidio ―Alibaba dice, luego de acabar de relatar sus aventuras con Judal―. Desapareces tres años y todo el mundo se pone de cabeza, honestamente.

Kougyoku se ríe, aunque no porque considere que el diálogo sea gracioso. No hay nada divertido en estar muerto. Ríe simplemente para dejar salir todos sus nervios, que han sido generados a causa de su último pensamiento.

Porque en el fondo sabe que es cierto.

Ahora que lo tiene frente a sí, un abrazo no le parece suficiente. La soberana quiere estar más cerca de él. _¿Qué tan cerca?_ De eso es lo que no está exactamente segura; no tiene una idea determinada, su mente no es capaz de darle forma a ese pensamiento.

Sus sentimientos son tan grandes que la impotencia de no poderles dar nombre y forma son realmente frustrantes.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **¡He vuelto con precioso Alikou! Simplemente no pude evitarlo ahora que voy al día con el manga y no tengo exámenes de momento que me impidan redactar a gusto, por lo menos durante ésta semana.**

 **Es tan hermoso el Arco Final hasta el momento, que por sobre todo alimenta un poco mis esperanzas de que el Alimor no triunfe al final del manga (que es el final previsible y todos lo sabemos).**

 **En fin, se podría decir que ésta es mi versión de los hechos. La versión Alikou no-platónica. ¿A qué me refiero?** _ **Pos Feel and Kiss.**_ **Abarcará de aquí a un punto inventado tras el discurso de Kougyoku. Serán tres o cuatro partes, depende de cómo termine en la edición final. Veremos más que todo la perspectiva de Kougyoku.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, es muy bonito ver que les interesa y el apoyo al ship en el fandom.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Narración.

—Diálogo.

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** No existen las casualidades, o por lo menos Kougyoku y Alibaba dejaron de creer en ellas porque resultaba obvio que el Destino los quería juntos. Solomon tenía que aburrirse en el Flujo del Rukh para estar de Shipper. Serie de One-shots y Drables Alikou.

* * *

 **Reencuentro (Parte 2) ―** **Patterns and Hearts**

* * *

Parece que un patrón que siempre se repite entre los dos, aparte de un invariable compromiso forzado, independientemente de las circunstancias: Kougyoku abre su corazón, confiesa los sentimientos y hechos que la atormentan; Alibaba escucha, responde como sólo él puede y ella instantáneamente se siente mejor.

Mas en esta ocasión hay algo distinto.

No es la manera en que sus ojos se encuentran cuando sujeta sus hombros, la maravilla siempre ha estado allí cada vez que los ojos dorados y rubís chocan. El Rukh brilla y canta, pero Kougyoku no puede verlo, ella simplemente ve a Alibaba con una expresión solemne que es al mismo tiempo una sonrisa. Una expresión como el agua deslizándose limpiamente sobre cualquier superficie: pura, transparente y extrañamente hipotizante. Al mismo tiempo es una promesa de seguridad, de lealtad, solidaridad y cariño.

Entonces lo entiende. Alibaba no ha cambiado en lo absoluto físicamente, pero él es un hombre completamente diferente.

No puede evitar estremecerse.

Alibaba ya no es un niño, un chico, ni siquiera un adolescente, por mucho que siga viéndose igual. Ahora es un hombre. Su apariencia no tiene nada que ver con ello, así como la imagen que todos tenían de su hermano Kouen no reflejaba para nada su bondadosa personalidad; no salta a la vista, hay que saber buscar y conocer a la persona que se estudia, pero cualquiera con el conocimiento suficiente será capaz de poner juntas las piezas y darse cuenta de la nueva imagen conjunta que forma el rompecabezas.

Éste es quizá el cambio más notorio: su amigo no está simplemente reconfortándola y animándola a hacerlo mejor, él está metiéndose directamente en el problema por su bien. Alibaba no luce impotente ante su situación. Él, de hecho, guarda la calma y parece saber qué hacer y decir.

Kougyoku admiraba a Alibaba. Lo admiraba por ser incapaz de odiarla a pesar de su pésima primera ―y tal vez segunda― impresión, por ser incapaz de guardarle rencor aunque su familia dispusiera de la tierra en la que nació, por ser capaz de llegar a los demás sólo con poner en palabras sus sentimientos, por tenderle su mano amiga estando en las mismas dificultades.

Por traer tanta alegría a su corazón destrozado, que late en su pecho descontroladamente.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **He aquí la segunda parte. ~ Espero la disfruten, así como yo la disfruté mientras escribía. La siguiente es presumiblemente el final; será más larga que las primeras dos partes, aunque no estoy segura de cuánto.**

 **Nos vemos, ¡y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Narración.

—Diálogo.

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** No existen las casualidades, o por lo menos Kougyoku y Alibaba dejaron de creer en ellas porque resultaba obvio que el Destino los quería juntos. Solomon tenía que aburrirse en el Flujo del Rukh para estar de Shipper. Serie de One-shots y Drables Alikou.

* * *

 **Reencuentro (Parte 3) ―** **Warmth of War**

* * *

Kougyoku tarda al menos una semana en darse cuenta, pero lo hace.

Se exalta poco ante la realización, porque debió esperarlo ―tal vez una parte de ella lo sospechaba, no era tonta―, pero al mismo tiempo entiende por qué fue tan ciega.

 **Todos** estaban al tanto de que Sinbad fue su primer amor. _Fue._ Ahora el aborrecimiento que siente hacia él le corroe las entrañas. Incluso si estaba al tanto desde el principio que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, que Sinbad era inalcanzable y que ella no tendría un final feliz de cuento a su lado… todavía fue demasiado cruel.

Inhumano. _Desalmado._ _ **Imperdonable.**_ Ese sueño tonto de sus días como Princesa Imperial se transformó en una pesadilla.

Ella lo odia, lo odia tanto que parece que no puede sentir más dolor. Eso no significa que no siga herida. La exposición diaria, el recuerdo día a día de cómo fue usada y _para qué,_ eventualmente la han embotado; pero la flagelación de esa traición todavía sangra y su alma se solloza por las acciones cometidas contra su voluntad, ordenadas por su entonces amado, y sin embargo nadie puede escuchar sus alaridos de agonía.

Kougyoku se ahoga en dolor. En rabia. Desesperación.

Estaba harta de todo, tan cansada que no puede ni siquiera hacer un chiste oscuro sobre la relación de su situación con la naturaleza de su Djinn. No quería volver a enamorarse. Una vez fue suficiente, se dijo.

Sabe que debe casarse, que es su deber traer herederos, simplemente no quiere amor. Y el estrés de la situación actual de la nación en sus manos la empujaba al límite, por lo que ni siquiera puede permitirse preocupaciones tan triviales.

Entonces Alibaba regresa y todo deja de importar por un instante. E incluso cuando todavía tiene problemas enormes sobre sus hombros, la carga parece haber disminuido dramáticamente con la mera presencia de ese hombre.

Incluso si el hoy es inestable y el mañana es incierto, ella admira la determinación con la que él vive. Admira su amor por la vida y la bondad con la que trata a todos los demás. Admira la pasión con la que obra. Admira el coraje con el que defiende sus ideales.

Estar junto a Alibaba es como ser bañada por los cálidos rayos del sol. La alegría burbujea en su pecho y su corazón se derrite suavemente, difundiendo en su interior un agradable calor, encendiendo la llama de un fuego imposible de confundir.

Ella está enamorada de Alibaba.

 _¿Cuándo sucedió?_ Eso era difícil de deducir, pues desde el comienzo de su amistad albergó sentimientos peculiares hacia él. Cuando era joven creyó que pensar tanto en el (Ex) Tercer Príncipe de Balbadd era normal, a fin de cuentas era su primer amigo, la primera persona con la que podía estallar en risas y hablar sin preocuparse de protocolos u escalas sociales. Pensaba tanto en él que difícilmente podría dar con el momento exacto.

 _¿Por qué sucedió?_ Esa pregunta era estúpida, _¿cómo no amar a Alibaba?_ El hombre era una luz en el horizonte, alguien capaz de hacer que otros se pararan sobre sus propios pies y siguieran adelante. Un hombre gentil que no veía clases sociales, sino a las personas. El mismo hombre que tendió su mano hacia ella y la sacó de la soledad.

«Te amo», las palabras querían brotar de su garganta cada vez que se encontraban en la misma habitación. Solamente la vergüenza y el temor al rechazo sofocaban sus intenciones de gritar sus sentimientos.

Recordaba perfectamente a esa chica, Morgiana, que era parte de los Contenedores Domésticos de Alibaba-chan. Ella era hermosa, una gran mujer para que incluso un Príncipe Imperial cayera en el amor con ella, ¿por qué su amigo habría de ser diferente?

Pero luego de dos semanas encerrada con sus Asesores y el nuevo Primer Ministro trabajando en el nuevo plan para hacer resurgir el Imperio, la Emperadora decide que no le importa.

Morgiana no está allí, así que Kougyoku no tiene motivos para sentirse culpable por sus sentimientos y acciones, después de todo, Alibaba era soltero antes de morir, ¿verdad? Y si él no estaba en una relación con nadie, entonces ella no estaba haciendo nada mal visto. Además, ¿no era ella su prometida?

 _En la guerra y el amor todo vale_. Y si algo sabía hacer, era pelear.

Esa misma noche, la noche en la que celebraban por el éxito de su discurso y el regreso de la motivación en la gente de Kou, ambos se habían escapado a los jardines después de la cena. Todos estaban demasiado bebidos para notar su ausencia, demasiado perdidos en la celebración.

Cuando llegan al jardín de hortensias, es el momento en el que ella decide hacer su movimiento.

―¿Me viste? ―pregunta de repente, pero en el fondo sabe que quiere decir otra cosa.

 _Mírame._

―¡Lo hice, Alibaba-chan!

 _Gracias a ti._

Los ojos de Alibaba cumplen con los suyos, la sonrisa que posee en ese momento opaca el resplandor de la luna.

―¡Lo sé! ¡Lo vi! ―dice con genuina alegría―. ¡Estuviste increíble, Kougyoku! ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo!

 _Porque tú estabas a mí lado._

Se pierde un momento mientras él la llena con elogios genuinos, apreciando su actuación de hoy. ¿Cómo proceder a partir de aquí? Es algo que no tenía planeado, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar sobre ello, lo único que había decidido es que tenía que ser hoy.

No podía ocultar sus sentimientos.

 _No quería_ ocultar sus sentimientos.

Porque quizá mañana fuese tarde.

 _No quiero perderte de nuevo._

―¿Kougyoku? ¿Estás bien?

―Perfectamente ―responde con una sonrisa―. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa, Alibaba-chan?

―¿Sí?

 _¡Quédate conmigo!_

―¡En éste momento, hay otra guerra que no pienso perder!

Y haciendo un acopio de todo su valor, reduce la distancia entre sus cuerpos, sus dedos se enredan cariñosamente en las hebras doradas y sus labios se sellan sobre los de Alibaba.

El calor que corre por todo su ser es, sin duda, el calor de una guerra por la que vale la pena luchar.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Bueno… fue más corto de lo que esperaba, pero con las complicaciones de mi semestre y otros problemas, supongo que era demasiado pedir que me saliera un testamento. Es, sin embargo, el escrito más largo entre las tres partes.**

 **El siguiente one-shot podría ser un bonus con la perspectiva de Alibaba, eso depende si lo quieren o no.**

 **Nos vemos y suerte a todos los que están en período de exámenes.**


End file.
